Dark Yabu
Dark Yabu is the main antagonist of Vexx. Dark Yabu is a wraith that emerged from the shadow realm, he was let into Astara when the Astani's build the hub, a teleporter, when he emerged he lead the other wraiths into battle against the Astani's. After a enormous war, Astara is broken into pieces, and only one Astani (Reia) and one Wraith (Dark Yabu himself) remained, but Dark Yabu retreats to build up his forces until he is ready to invade Astara again, but Reia is able to locate Dark Yabu, she is unable to kill him herself for revenge so she is forced to go into hiding. Many years after the war, Dark Yabu re-emerged and attacked Astara once more, starting with Overwood, where a primitive species is living, he captured them and puts them in chains, the only ones to resist are Vexx and his Grandfather Vargas. Dark Yabu has Vexx's species put to labour to work for him, but Vexx is furious after having to work for him and decides to strike against one of Yabu's guards, but Dark Yabu stops Vexx from attacking with his powers, Dark Yabu would have killed Vexx at that time but Vargas attacks Yabu, which causes Yabu to turn his rage towards Vargas, and Vargas is presumedly killed by Yabu. Vexx is furious and wishs to have revenge, so he sneaks aboard Yabu's ship in order to find away to exact revenge, but it was not revenge he found, but fortune, the Astani War Talons, which bound themselves to Vexx's hands, which expells a large amount of energy, causing Yabu's ship to explode. Vexx finds out that his grandfather is not dead, but has been imprisoned by Dark Yabu in an amulet in order to feed on Vargas until he is no more. Vexx awakes to find an old man named Darby who claims that Yabu destroyed Overwood village in rage, and that Darby dragged Vexx away to safety Darby claims that him and Vexx are the last of there kind, Darby decides to help Vexx by giving him information on how to defeat Yabu, find all of the wraith hearts (which are the hearts of the dead wraiths from the war of Astara), he says this will power the hub to access other parts of Astara and eventually open the rift to find Yabu and get revenge. After collecting a lot of wraith hearts and opening half of the rift doors, Darby appears, and an elevator taking Vexx and Darby down to a lower level starts up. When they reach the bottom they are surprised to find a mysterious woman who begins to attack them after yelling "You!", Vexx dodges the blast from her staff but Darby is not so lucky, he drops to the ground, but he begins to laugh and turn into Dark Yabu himself. Vexx is enraged and pounces at Dark Yabu, but Yabu bounds Vexx to a column in the room, Dark Yabu says "Ah Reia, last of the accursed Astani, so proud, so regal, so... foolish!" at that he bounds her to a column much like Vexx, Dark Yabu taunts Reia, saying there is nothing she can do now, Reia spits at him and yells at him that "You will never rule Astara!", Dark Yabu is annoyed and growls at her, but grabs her staff and says "We (the wraiths) don't want to rule it, we want to devour it!", with that he proceeds to the gateway, but before he leaves he tells Vexx "Thank you boy, you made this all possible!" Vexx frees himself and pounces at Yabu, but he is too late and Yabu leaves before Vexx gets the chance. Vexx frees Reia, Reia tells him that Yabu has been fooling him this entire time, Yabu made Vexx collect the wraithearts so he could gain Reia's staff and access the shadow realm, Reia tells Vexx that he will need a lot more wraith hearts to power the rift to gain access to the Shadow Realm. With that information, Vexx went back to collecting more wraith hearts. Once Vexx had enough wraith hearts, he opened the rift to the Shadow Realm, and stood before Dark Yabu. Yabu tells him that he was a fool for coming here, but he should not worry as he will not be staying long. He then summons some Shadowcreeps and sends them to attack Vexx, after Vexx killed them, Yabu decides to fight Vexx himself. Vexx injures him, so Yabu teleports away and summons some more Shadowcreeps and starts attacking Vexx along with them. After weakening Dark Yabu, he absorbed the Shadowcreeps and became a spider/wraith hybrid, and fights Vexx in hand to hand combat. But Vexx weakened him more, as Yabu teleported away, he noticed that his amulet was gone, he had dropped it and it was within Vexx's grasp, so Vexx grabs it, the amulaet supercharges his talons, at which point Dark Yabu summoned more Shadowcreeps and created a pillar that rose him up higher away from Vexx. After Yabu's minions are dead, Yabu starts throwing fireballs at Vexx, which Vexx slashed at them with his talons and sends them flying at the pillars Yabu is standing on, each time a pillar is destroyed, more of the arena falls apart. Eventually Dark Yabu runs out of pillars, and is forced to attack from the ground, and throws another fireball, which is his last as Vexx yet again reflects it back and sends it flying towards a screaming Yabu. Dark Yabu, now too weakened to continue fighting, angrily yells at Vexx, "Curse you boy, I won't... let it end... like this, my hate, my hate... will keep me...", Dark Yabu drops the staff and fades away, presumedly defeated for good. Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Lord Category:Teleporters Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Child Murderer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sorcerers Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains that killed the hero's family Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villians Category:Murderer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil from the past Category:Archenemy Category:Demon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Old Villains Category:Leader